Survival
by Jayciefer
Summary: Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie have been living in the Zombie Infected world for a long time now. One day, the group comes across another survivor. A survivor with no memory of his past. Will him and Edward get closer and closer? Will they help each other? Or will they destroy each other?
1. Chapter 1

Esme remembered a time when she would have worked in a place similar to this. She remembered passing a similar place like this full of young children whose parents were at work, playing and learning with other kids while being loud. She could remember the workers gentle attitudes and all the smiles that she saw every time she passed the building. The motto said everything. 'Lilly's Daycare, where happiness comes free'. Esme remembered working at a daycare similar to this.

She also remembers watching the first child die under her watch. Samantha's, a beautiful blonde girl who had a slight lisp, scream was short and shrill, the body falling limp soon. The way the blood stained the sun yellow dress she had. She remembered the other kid's screams and how their scrambling around reminded her of bee's in a swarm. But one by one, the little kids fell.

And rose.

She remembered the amazement she felt when she saw Samantha raise up, thinking she was still alive. Esme remembered how she called her name, and Samantha had turned towards her. Her eyes pure white and the bloody neck hanging at a awkward angle. Esme remembered noticing that the other kids that had died were still moving, clawing towards the other kids. And she remembered her reaction.

She ran.  
Like a coward, she ran and left any chance of those children being saved. She remembered how Robert's last scream was her name as she jumped the small fence and ran, knowing that her car was just around the corner.

"Esme?" She jumped as she felt a hand come down onto her right shoulder, turning her head to look at the owner of the hand. A pale male with blonde hair and appeared to be in mid 20's was looking at her with warm blue eyes. He had on a standard military outfit with what Esme guessed was a M-16 slung around his back. She didn't know for sure if that was what it was. Esme was bad with the bigger guns. Carlisle, the man in front of her, had taught her how to use most firearms and was thankful for that.

Esme's eyes looked around the Daycare as she spoke, frowning as she saw the blood smeared on the walls. "I use to work at a place like this. I was…I was there when the infection hit. I remembered watching as all but one little kid died right in front of me, and instead of helping the last one…I ran." She said, shaking her head as she scoffed at her own cowardice.

"So? What did you do wrong?" Carlisle asked, his face scrunching up in confusion as he looked at Esme. "You weren't prepared for that situation, Esme. You could have made the situation worse if you tried, maybe have ended up dead." He said, one of his hands coming up to brush Esme's face as he did so. He grinned as he saw her pale skin redden a little at his touch, her caramel hair still as beautiful as ever. She had civilian clothes, a purple tank top with a pair of jeans. She had a gun holster with a simple handgun in it.

Carlisle felt a pang of guilt as he looked at Esme's beautiful face, feeling like he was cheating. When the infection hit, his wife, well ex now, was one of the first to had been infected. And soon after, he had run into Esme. He shook himself out of his memories and lifted up his backpack full of food. "Now come on, your pack is still empty and we'll need all the supplies we can get."

**XXX**

Edward rolled his eyes as he saw Carlisle stroke Esme's cheek as he watched them, wearing the same clothes as Carlisle was. Emmett and Jasper also. Alice and Rosalie both wore jeans, but Alice wore a regular pink shirt while Rosalie wore a red shirt with random black designs on the side of it.

Before the infection, him, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper had all been in a unit together. Jasper and Carlisle had been married, and when the infection hit all of them quickly got Alice and Carlisle's wife. Kate, Carlisle's wife, however, soon succumbed to the decease and became infected, a subject that everyone knew to avoid.

But Edward has noticed how Carlisle's eyes have been roaming Esme a little too much for his taste. Esme was practically his adoptive mom, and he didn't like when _any _guy looked at her too long. Which he didn't have a problem with now that just about half the world is dead.

"This is so boring!" Emmett's voice boomed, and Edward's eyes rolled again. Emmett was leaning against the jeep, a shotgun hefted and loaded against his shoulder. "Why were we decided to guard the jeep?" He asked, looking like he'd rather be anywhere besides here.

"Well, would you rather be out there?" Jasper asked, nodding towards the woods. The daycare they had found, just about in the middle of nowhere, was in the middle of a forest and looked like it'd fall at any moment. Edward had a bad feeling about it, but there was no point in arguing about it. They needed supplies. The next city would not be till a day or so later, and they couldn't afford to not be at the top of their games. Lately, the zombies have been getting…smarter, it seems like. As if they had some semblance of intelligence. And that thought alone scared Edward. He took a deep breath as he looked outside of the jeep, seeing Emmett with his shotgun. Jasper was propped onto one of the rails with his sniper riffle, using the scope to scan the forest while Edward fiddled with the M-16.

Suddenly, Edward noticed that Jasper tensed.

"Jasper?" He said, and he saw Jasper's finger tighten over the trigger. Edward knew right then and there that it was serious.

"There are infected." He said in a tight voice, as he took his eye away from the scope. Edward wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. "I think we should-" Jasper was interrupted by a booming sound on the right side of the jeep, the side that Emmett was on. Looking, I saw Emmett had shot a zombie that had some how snuck up behind the group.

And suddenly, Edward's pale face paled even more.

The zombies that Edward was sure Jasper had been scoping had heard the sound, and was stumbling towards the group.

_Fuck, not good!_ Edward thought, picking his M-16 up and turning the safety off. "Jasper, go get Carlisle and Esme. We need to leave as soon as we can." He said, aiming towards one of the zombie's heads. The zombies were old with how slow they were moving, but slow zombies are generally stronger then the faster ones. He pulled the trigger, and the zombie fell down a second later.

Suddenly, there was a bang to the left of him. When he whirled around, he saw Jasper trying to fight off a group of zombies that got between him and the daycare. Thankfully, that was close enough. A second later, Esme and Carlisle came running through the door. Esme's face was tight and had signs of tear tracks, but Edward pushed that back as he started shooting at the zombies around the jeep. If they crowded to much and banged on the jeep, it might tip.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, hurry the hell up!" Emmett yelled, and the urgency made Edward look towards him. And it was with that he saw what was wrong. Some people and animals mutate when the infection hits their blood stream, something with genes. And that's what happened with one guy. His muscles were bigger then what should be possible, the muscles seeming to have ripped out of the skin. It's arms were longer then normal, leaving him look unbalanced. He looked like one of those 'Tanks' that he remembered fighting in Left 4 Dead before the infection.

Edward saw Emmett climb into the jeep out of the corner of his eye, and his eyes widened as he saw how close the thing was to the jeep. Edward heard Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle climb into the jeep, and he didn't hesitate. Twisting the key, he hit the gas pedal at the same time. He quickly got onto the trail and started driving as fast as he could, a knot in his stomach.

Why did he feel like something big was coming?

**XXX**

Jacob ran as fast as he could, moving tree branches and bushes out of his way as he pumped his arms for more speed. The boy's russet skin gleamed in a layer of sweat, and made the black wife beater cling to his body. The jeans had dirt on them, but Jacob wasn't complaining. He clutched a handgun in each hand, and had a crossbow slung over his back.

He had heard gunshots, and knew that there were others in the area. He had wondered why he couldn't find as many animals, and now seeing the tire tracks he felt incredibly stupid. If there was another group in the area, that'd be good. He needed supplies and maybe they'd be willing to share. And if not, he could always snag a thing or two and make his escape.

The trees and the ground was a blur as he ran, blurs of brown and green as he moved as fast as his body could humanly go. _I have to get to them,_ he thought to himself. He stopped as he heard the sound of a car, and his eyes widened. He couldn't miss them, he COULDN'T!

"Stop!" He yelled when he saw the jeep a few feet away, and he connected eyes with one of the people in the jeep. He had bronze hair and beautiful green eyes, and pale skin. All in all, he was the most beautiful thing Jacob has seen. He saw the other guy's green eyes widened as he jammed on the breaks, and Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

Until he felt the hands grab him from behind.

He yelled out as two hands grabbed onto his arms, yanking him back. He was thrown into the middle of a circle of about six zombies, all looking at him with hunger and desperation for food. _Fuck! _He yelled, getting out his two handguns and shooting at two zombies. One went down, but the other bullet hit the other in the heart, which did little to no damage to these things.

He saw the zombie he shot look at him with something more then hunger, which was shocking. It looked a little…angry. It opened it's mouth and let out a yell, and lunged for him. Jacob closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. He heard a popping sound and felt the body crash onto him…

But didn't feel its teeth ripping into his neck.

Instead, he felt the blood from the bullet hole in its head dripping onto his neck. He made a disgusted sound and pushed it off him and looking up, noticing how the bronze haired guy had gotten out of the jeep and was walking towards him while shooting the zombies, while a emo guy with a sniper rifle started shooting in the jeep.

"Come on, we have to go!" The bronze haired boy yelled, and Jacob pushed himself off of the ground. He put his two handguns out and got his crossbow out, pointing it at the three zombies that was left.

"Behind us!" He turned around and saw the dark haired girl pixie who yelled, shooting with a handgun at a group of zombies that were coming in from behind. And then Jacob saw what else was behind them. Some type of mutation, one that looked like it could rip him apart with it's bare hands.

"Go!" He heard the bronze haired guy say, and Jacob's eyes widened. He was telling them to leave them? Would they do that?

"Meet us at our safehouse!" A blonde guy said, getting into the driver's seat, and Jacob watched as the jeep suddenly sped off.

_No! _He thought, but he came back as a zombie grabbed at his shoulders, growling in irritation. He pushed it back and let his leg raise up to kick it in it's head. He watched as it flew into the air to his kick, falling to the ground with a sickening crack. He took the crossbow and raised it, shooting at a zombie that was coming from the large group behind them.

"We can't stay here!" Jacob said, looking at the bronze haired guy. He saw him take the M-16, at least he thinks that's what it is, and shoot at the ones behind them. Jacob gulped as he saw the group getting closer and closer to them, and he grabbed the other by his arm. "We have to go, _now!" _He yelled and started dragging him behind him, running as fast as he could. Edward shook his arm free of his grasp, and started running with him.

They ran and ran, but Jacob could hear the zombies stumbling close behind them. He could feel himself start to tire, and he turned around, walking backwards as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder and grabbed his handguns, starting to shoot at the zombies. Any time he missed one, he ended up hitting another. He notice Edward running a little ahead of him before helping him out, and he turned and started running. He could hear the sound of Edwards gun shooting into the pack of zombies behind him as he ran. The two did that for a while, one of them running while the other covered.

As the two and two continued running, Jacob noticed that he was running out of ammo for his handguns. "We can't do this for much longer!" He said, looking at Edward. They were now shoulder to shoulder, both of them breathing heavily. The sun was setting and makes it hard to shoot the zombies in the head. The trees around them were thinning out, a sure sign that they were around a city or something.

"We're almost to the safehouse! Just try to keep going." Edward panted, dropping down onto one knee as he unclipped the magazine in his gun, quickly fumbling for another in one of his various pockets. He growled as he didn't find any, and grabbed the machete that was strapped to his belt. He saw one zombie get to close, and he was just about to swing at it when a bow pierced the thing's head. He looked over and saw Jacob firing quickly and with deadly accuracy, making his way to the zombies as he shot them to retrieve the arrows safely.

"Come on, we have to run!" Edward said, turning and starting to sprint. He could tell they were close to civilization, and the town that had the safehouse that Carlisle had made. He heard Jacob follow behind him, and as the two broke the tree line he couldn't help but grin as he saw the remains of a city. There was a fence around it, but the thing was weak and torn looking. It was clear that this was the one of the places where the CDC had tried to quarantine, without success. "Come on!" Edward said, running towards the fence and starting to climb. He grunted as he landed on the other side, and look back.

Jacob stopped as he looked at the fence, a shiver running down his spine. Why was there a fence? Edward had climbed over it with no trouble or hesitation…but Jacob had a bad feeling about this.

_So you'd rather be by yourself? _

Hell no, he responded to himself as he quickly started climbing.

He yelled as he felt a zombie grab onto his ankle, quickly starting to try to shake it off. His movements became panicked and jumpy, knowing that he was so close to safety, albeit only temporarily. He heard Edward shoot, and the pressure on his ankle let go and he fell onto the other side of the fence, groaning as he landed on his back.

"Are you OK?" Jacob heard Edward asked, and he wanted to laugh.

"Yes, fucking peachy." He grinned.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this! This is my final try at getting into the Twilight verse. I just keep loosing interest, but I have a good feeling about this one. Anyways, tell me your thoughts please!

REVIEW!

Love,  
Jayciefer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except any OC's that I might add. **

**Enjoy!**

Esme watched as Carlisle drove, his jaw set tight and his concern for the third oldest person in the group evident on his face. "Carlisle? It'll be OK…" She said, reaching over and putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't take his eyes off of the road that would lead them to the city, though, and instead just let his shoulders shrug.

"Maybe…I should have thought of someway to save them instead of just leaving him like that." Esme could tell by Carlisle's voice that this was causing him great distress, and she couldn't help but sigh at that. She's never seen him like this…and as bad the circumstance was, it was nice. It was nice to see him…well, human. Instead of that impossibly strong leader that he has always been for all of their sakes.

"Carlisle, look at me." Esme said, a hand cupping Carlisle's head to force him to look her dead in the eye. Bright blue met chocolate brown. "You did what was best for them and for us. If we stayed there, one of us could have gotten hurt which might have distracted Edward. And he looked like he had his hands full." She said, leaning her forward against his. "Plus, he's not alone. He has that boy." She said, and Carlisle seemed to sag in relief.

"Thanks Esme, you're a great friend." Carlisle said with a smile, and Esme returned it.

_Yeah…friend…_

**XXX**

Jacob (they had exchanged names briefly over the long walk) led the two of them, Edward shocked by how quite the other seemed to be while moving. The other seemed to fight like a wolf, yet move like a tiger when needed. Better yet, he seemed to have a ability to sense when the two of them needed to be quite. The infection hit any animal that was over 25 pounds. So quite a bit of animals were affected by it, and so many damn people used to have dogs. Especially big ones.

As Edward followed Jacob through the city, he couldn't stop his eyes from…wondering, over the other boy's body. The rather small guy was beautiful, to say the least. Edward's eyes stayed longer on the other male's ass then he cared to admit, caressing the globes with his gaze. He hated to admit that he had the hot's for Jacob, but he didn't pass up this opportunity. He hasn't gotten one in quite a while.

"So, how much longer till we're at the safehouse?" Edward asked, doing his best to try to make some small talk.

"Not far. I'd say about twenty minutes walk from here." He said, pulling Edward into a dark alley. He suddenly stopped and unstrapped one of his guns, twirling around. Edward, on reflex, started to reach for his M-16 till he noticed that Jacob was holding the handgun towards him. "Calm down there, big boy." Jacob said with a goofy grin.

Edward shivered a little, the words 'big boy' ranging in his ears as the other walked at a brisk face. Edward sighed as he looked at the alley they were in, the hair on his neck standing up. The alley was dark besides the few lights that were on the ceiling above the back entrances to random shops. Shadows stretched for long lengths and garbage and blood littered the floor and the walls. All in all, the perfect place for a infected to come out and attack.  
"We need to get out of here soon," Edward said tensely, "I have a bad feeling about this place." Edward noticed that Jacob nodded in answer, and Edward thought that maybe Jacob was feeling the same as him. Edward looked at the handgun Jacob had handed him, and saw that it was fully loaded and military issued. He guessed that Jacob had gotten it from a military store or someplace like that.

"Stop…" Jacob hissed, and Edward did. Edward gulped as he heard a familiar sound, the sound of moaning infected looking to spread the virus. They were at the other end of the alley that entered into a dead end street, and they were at the dead end part.

And the safehouse was all the way down the street.

"We can reroute our way-"

"No!" Jacob hissed. "They are in a pack." Edward's eyes widened as he realized this. Zombies by themselves were stupid, but when they moved in a pack they got smarter and smarter the more people that joined it. Some could even set up ambush's, and Edward has heard more then one story about traps being set.

"Then we need to run for it. I have the M-16, so you stay behind me." Edward said, swinging the M-16 around to his front. The machine gun had a few splotches of blood on it, but hopefully Edward would have the chance to clean it up soon. "You ready?"

Jacob nodded, holding up his handgun as he nodded. His brown eyes looked fierce and ready for a fight, and Edward was surprised at how much they seemed like the same as Esme's yet so different. Esme's eyes were caring, and Jacob had that in them. But he also had a hint of a silent stubbornness and toughness, two things that Edward thought that Esme would never have.

"Let's go!" Edward yelled, swinging around the corner. Cars were all over the street, making it look like a blocked up highway. Some cars were even overturned and on fire. Edward didn't hesitate. He saw the closest infected, and started shooting.

Jacob gulped before swinging himself from the alley, shooting with his handgun. He'd love to use his crossbow, but retrieving the arrows would be a pain in the ass and he couldn't afford to spare any arrows. He kept side-to-side with Edward, shooting any that appeared to be getting to close.

"Mutt!" Edward yelled, using the shorten term for mutation.

Jacob's blood ran cold as he looked at the 'mutt'.

It seemed to be middle aged man who was tall, and had various cuts on his body. He appeared to have been infected rather recent, and the blood that came from the body melted the concrete it fell on like acid. Jacob saw something coming up it's throat, and he didn't hesitate. "Look out!" He yelled, pushing Edward one way while jumping the other as a short stream of blood hit where they were standing just a second ago and left a big, melted hole right where they had been a few seconds ago.

Jacob raised his arm to shoot it-

-when a zombie came out from one of the alleys by him.

His eye's widened as it open it's mouth wide, its teeth yellow and rotten, and started to bring its head down. Suddenly, Jacob felt his body twisting under the zombie's arm until he heard it snap, getting away from the mouth and weakening it's grip. Before it could recover, Jacob's knee came up and hit the zombie right in the forehead. He could practically hear the crack as the cranium cracked, and the zombie fell down limp.

_How the fuck…_he thought, but didn't have time to wonder anything else as he realized that he was still on a battlefield. He saw Edward slowly making his way to the safehouse, a school with the word 'safehouse' spray painted on top of it, and quickly caught up to Edward. He knew that Edward had seen him by the look in his eyes, but was happy to see he didn't comment on it.

But one question kept repeating in his head.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**XXX**

Jasper had been on watch when he first heard the shots. He was stationed at the old fashioned golden bell that was at the top of the school, sitting down and leaning against one of the base's as he waited for Esme to bring up his lunch. When he heard the shots, he immediately looked through the scope and scanned the street for anything living, and soon saw both Edward and the guy in the woods.

As well as how good Jacob had handled himself in the fight.

Jasper's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw that move, trying to recall ever seeing a civilian do anything like that. Part of him told him that it might be the boy's adrenaline, but his gut was telling him that it was something more. And he immediately distrusted the boy.

_It doesn't matter. He's still human. Save him and Edward! _His mind yelled at him, and he immediately fired a shot at a zombie that was trying to sneak up behind Edward. Zombies were starting to come out of the alleys, getting closer and closer to Edward and the other male as they got closer and closer to the school. Jasper grabbed the walkie-talkie by him, and yelled into it.

"Everyone! Edward and that boy is here, but they need help with the infected!" He immediately heard a few people rushing around in the school, before the doors were slammed open. A zombie that was standing by it had it's head immediately blown away as Emmett shot it with his favorite shotgun.

Jasper looked back into the scope, seeing Alice weaving through the throngs of infected. He followed Alice with his scope, refusing to take his eyes off her. He wouldn't lie, he favored Alice over anyone else and would do anything to protect her. As she ran towards Edward and the dark skinned boy, however, he saw something run out of the alleys and start to run towards her.

A dog.

Jasper knew that he didn't have the shot to kill it, and his blood ran cold as he watched it run closer and closer behind Alice who hasn't even noticed it yet.

But the boy had.

Suddenly, the boy lunged over Alice's short frame and slammed his foot into the dog's muzzle, causing it to yelp and stumble back. Into a place where Jasper had a clear shot. Not wasting a second, he pulled the trigger. The dog jerked to the side, and didn't get back up. He saw the boy look right at him and nod, before saying something to Alice. Jasper's eyes narrowed in curiosity before Alice nodded and ran towards Edward, who was just about at the front door.

Jasper's head snapped up as he heard something behind him, and he found himself whirling around. He gulped as he noticed that a group of infected had silently gotten up here and didn't make a single noise.

"Fuck!" He cursed, dropping his sniper riffle and grabbing his handgun, aiming for the infected heads. But the infected was persistent and was still coming out of the door, and Jasper cursed Carlisle and his group for leaving the door open. He growled as they got to close to shoot and kicked one in the stomach, making it stumble back. He saw one of the zombies open it's mouth, showing it's teeth-

-only for a arrow to shoot into it's mouth. The infected head jerked back, as the thing fell backwards and knocked a few backwards giving Jasper enough time to get his handgun shooting again. He glanced a look around and saw the boy at a roof top a few feet away from him, and felt grateful. He frowned as the other took a few steps back, and wondered what he was doing.

Until he started running forward.

The boy jumped off the roof he was on and towards the roof Jasper was, still firing his crossbow at zombies. He curled his body so he rolled onto the roof, trading his crossbow for his handgun. Jasper saw the boy shoot with deadly precision, and any that got to close ended up having it's neck snapped within a blink of the eye. The group of infected started getting shorter and shorter as both Jasper and the boy started to kill the infected, the whole time one thought running in Jasper's head.

_Who the hell IS this boy?_

* * *

_Another chapter, done! So, was it good? Bad? Ugly? PLEASE REVIEW! I feel lonely otherwise! D-:  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, how are you guys? Anyways, here's the next chapter of Survival. And to everyone who's waiting on me to update my rewritten version of Desire, it'll probably be around next week. Busy week for me, thanks to school. Anyways, read and review please! I get lonely otherwise D-:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Also, I don't own the ideas of Irwins, Fictionals, or Newsies. Those are originally in from Mira Grant in her Newsflesh book series. A great zombie series! **

Jasper didn't take his eyes off the boy. He made sure the boy was always in front of him, and his hand never strayed to far from his gun. Jasper knew he was being stupid, letting his distrust for the boy get in his way of thinking logically. And he was only distrustful of the boy because…well, now that he thinks about it, he couldn't think of why he was. The boy had seemingly come out of no where…Jasper knew it had to be a coincidence but…something rubbed him the wrong way with the boy.

The 'school' has been changed from what a normal school would look like. The doors were all red, the primary color of a safehouse, and the windows were either barred or boarded up. In other words, this place was the safest place in town. Every town had what the human survivors liked to call a safehouse. It had as much food as the survivors could find and maybe a few sleeping bags depending on which one. Some, like this one, even had electricity. Which was a rare thing, now and days. The interior of the school was lit up, not leaving a single shadow. Jasper supposed that was a good thing. It's not completely impossible for a infected to find a way to sneak into the safe room and wait for another meal.

Jasper missed the small things that used to come with every day life. Sure, he was in the military. But even then, he at least got a shower and a warm meal (even if it tasted like dog food). Now, he was lucky to get a shower once every week and a meal every three days. He supposed it could be worse, but it could be a hell of a lot better.

"Jasper? Are you OK?" He looked down at Alice, the pixie-like girl looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. Jasper's eyes softened a little as he looked at Alice, and he reminded himself that it was the mysterious boy that had saved Alice's life, not him.

"I am, thanks to the boy. Are you?" He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her nod. Jasper saw Alice's eyes flicker to Jacob, who was looking around the room. They were in the school's cafeteria, where Carlisle had told them to go via walkie-talkie. "Good, now lets try to find some food before the others arrive, shall we?" He asked.

**XXX**

Edward practically power walked to the cafeteria, the sudden need to see Jacob and make sure he was alright dominating his mind. He didn't know when he started to actually care about him. Sure, he knew that he lusted for the boy's body, he was practically walking sex, but Edward found himself wanting to know more about the boy. And that would be difficult to do if said person was roaming around with a horde of undead.

The hallways of the school were a calming white color, or at least Edward thinks that's what the school was going for. Trophy cases were busted open and medical supplies to the spots where trophies once stood. Rooms and closets full of ammunition and weaponry were in the school. Edward was sure that there was a military base around here. Before the infection first hit, him, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper had all been in a special unit in the military. So imagine their surprise when they came home and saw infected zombies roaming where their families had once stood. Edward had never found his mom, his dad had died before the infection, but he kept up with the Death List.

If one good thing came out of the infection hitting the earth, it was what it did to the Web. The media was limited and took time showing and telling stories. However, bloggers didn't have to worry about limits and time and they could do just as much, if not more, then TV reporters and newspaper journalist could. Edward even had a blog himself, although he didn't update it regularly. He didn't have the equipment to. People now and days looked for the top notch bloggers, bloggers who had videos, cameras, and journalist. And the bloggers had three branches. Irwins were the people who went around and provided more action like news. They went around and poked dead things with sticks with a over-the-shoulder-camera or something and other things. Newsies focused more on the news side. They didn't put a lot of their own opinions into their works, although some do, they tell more facts then anything. And last, the Fictionals. They wrote poetry and stories about the infection, providing entertainment and helpful facts about how to deal with the infection. Those three were today's media, and Edward couldn't help but think that it was much better then the bullshit that he used to see on TV.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, and Edward just now realized that he had been standing in the doorway of the cafeteria. The door way was missing the doors, though. Someday, Edward thought that someone might want to fix that.

"Sorry, I dazed off." He said, a blush going on his cheeks. He cursed being pale, and he looked around the room. He saw Jasper and Alice practically on each other's laps sitting on one of the tables, and Jacob was in a corner. Edward rolled his eyes. When would Alice and Jasper just admit that they love each other? The two's love fest needed to come to a end…soon. Otherwise, Edward might start getting thoughts of throwing them into a horde of zombies.

"I can tell." Jasper said, before he pointed at the kitchen of the cafeteria. "It's well stocked. I got all of our backpacks and filled it up with a good amount of food. I mostly went for canned food, I didn't know what would expire or not." He said, shrugging a little and Edward nodded. That was for the best. Sure, canned food might not taste the best. But if it can last longer, then Edward was all for it.

"That was the best thing to do. We'll have a good meal today, and will start moving tomorrow." Edward said, nodding his head. "Anyways, when will Car-"  
"I'm here." Carlisle said, him, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett all stepping into the room, standing around the table that Alice and Jasper were sitting on. The two hopped off of the table, looking at everyone in the circle. Edward looked at Jacob in his corner, and saw the russet color boy shift awkwardly. Edward figured it was time for a introduction.

"Jacob, this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." Edward said, pointing to each and every person as he called his or her name. "Everyone, this is Jacob." He said, gesturing to Jacob. Everyone nodded at Jacob, and he gave a timid wave back. There was no discussion or argument about Jacob staying with us or not, mostly because we all knew how that would end. With Jacob staying. The human race needs to band together if they want to survive this, and teaming up and helping whoever they can is one way to start. Plus, Edward was sure they could find use of Jacob.

_In more ways then one. _He thought, a smirk adoring his features as he looked the dark skinned boy up and down.

**Jacob**

Jacob shivered as he saw Edward's eyes look him up and down, lust and another emotion he couldn't understand present in his eyes. _What is that look? It almost looks…possessive. _He thought to himself, before turning back and looking at everyone in the table. "So…where are you guys heading?" He asked, wanting to know where they were going.

"California," Carlisle, who seemed to be the leader of this group, said, "We hear that there's talk of civilization there. And we want to see for ourselves." Jacob nodded. He had heard the same, but he didn't really believe in it. But if this group was nice enough to take him in, who was he to complain about which way they start walking? And what if Jacob was wrong, and there are people and civilization there? The worse that could happen would be a warm bed. "Esme, why don't you start making food? I think we can save any important discussions for after we eat." Carlisle asked, and Jacob noticed how Carlisle's eyes seemed to soften as he looked at Esme. _Interesting…_

**After eating**

The meal was delicious, the best meal that Jacob could remember. It was some type of soup, maybe onion, with fresh bread and ham. Jacob was reluctant to even think about leaving a place with food like this. But he knew that the following day, they would be. Jacob looked over at a table, his crossbow and handgun lying on the table closest to him. He might have trusted Edward when they were in the City alone, but that didn't mean he trusted the other male with his life. He's seen many people go crazy after waking up.

"Hello Jacob. Now, we'd like to know, do you plan on staying in the group? Or going your own way?" Carlisle asked, a calming smile on his face. The smile made him look boyish, and Jacob couldn't help but wonder how old the guy really was. Carlisle had a certain wise aura around him that seemed more then his years.

"I…I'd like to join the group, if possible." Jacob said, and he noticed Jasper's eyes look at him with distrust.

"Tell us your story first," Jasper said, "I want to know that you won't put a bullet in my back if I trust you." He said, and Jacob sighed.

"That's the thing…I can't remember my story." He said, looking at all of them in the eye to try to show that he wasn't lying. He saw the blonde girl, Rosalie if he remembers correctly, sneer at him.

"How do you not know your own story?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Jacob, just by the tone of her voice, decided that he didn't like her one bit.

"I don't know. I just can't remember anything before I woke up a few weeks ago." Jacob replied with her, his voice a little defensive as he glared at her. He wasn't going to be intimidated by these people. If they wanted him to stay, then he would, but if they think that he's going to deal with any shit, he'll walk right on out.

"Tell us what you do remember." He looked at Edward who said that, and took a deep breath.

"OK, but it's not pretty."

_Jacob woke up, a pounding headache in his head. Where was he? He pushed himself up and noticed that he was in a clearing in the forest, nothing but a crossbow and two handguns by him. He frowned at the weapons, wondering where they came from. _

"_What the hell?" He wondered, taking the handguns and putting them in the holsters in the belt he was wearing. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans, all of which was covered in a rather thick layer of dirt and other grime. He pushed himself up, picking up the crossbow and slinging it across his back. If these weapons were by him, something told him that he needed them for a reason. _

_Jacob started walking, although his mind was doing anything but thinking about where he was walking. He was trying to recall anything, but the only thing that he could remember about himself was that his first name was Jacob. But he couldn't even remember his last name. What was wrong with him?_

_He stopped walking as he heard something snap behind him, and he turned. The sunlight shone onto the trees, allowing them to cast long shadows. And he could see something moving in one of the shadows. He gulped, not daring to get any closer in case it was a animal or something. "Hello?" He asked, straining his eyes to see what it was. His eye's widened as he heard the figure let out a loud moan, which almost sounded like hunger, and he hurried forward. _

"_Sir?" He asked as the figure moved towards him, causing him to stop only a few feet away from him. And he felt dread enter his veins. The figure in front of him had a large bloodstain on the white wife beater. A massive bite mark on his neck that was pooling out a steady amount of blood. _

_Jacob didn't know how, but he just knew what it was. This person wasn't human, at least not anymore. He was a zombie, looking for flesh to eat. And he'd eat him without a second thought. "Fuc-" He was cut off as the thing lunged towards him, and within a blink of the eye he had his gun out and firing a bullet right into it's head. Jacob let out a sigh of relief, until he saw the stumbling horde coming from the direction that the zombie must have been stumbling from. _

_Time to move! He thought. He pivoted around and started running, pumping his arms to get more speed. He knew he could get away from these slow zombies, but where would he go? _

"And I found a cave. I put traps around it, lived in it for a few weeks, and then ran across you guys." Jacob said, looking at everyone's shocked face around the table.

"Well damn boy, where's your bad ass badge?" He couldn't help but grin at Emmett's joke.


End file.
